Sweet Marriage
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Biasanya, kalau ada yang dijodohin pasti akan menolak mati-matian. Tapi Sakura? Dia harus terpaksa menerima perjodohan dirinya. Alasannya klise, ingin orangtuanya bahagia. Yeah, dan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Tapi, apa Sakura masih akan mikir dirinya tidak bahagia, kalau ternyata calon suaminya itu cowok mapan, keren dan ganteng macam Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Sweet Marriage by Kumada Chiyu.

.

DILARANG COPAS, YA :) dan silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Aku? Aku mau di jodohkan, Pa? Jangan bercanda!"

Suara seorang Sakura Haruno terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Suara yang naik beberapa oktaf itu hampir membuat telinga kedua orangtuanya yang ada di hadapannya itu berdengung panas.

Kizashi menghela napas kasar. "Tapi sayang-"

"Aku menolak, Pa! Aku tidak mau di jodohkan." Potong Sakura. Matanya melotot marah ke Papanya.

Kizashi mulai merasa frustasi untuk menghadapi Sakura. "Dengarkan Papa dulu Saki ..." Kizashi mencoba untuk tenang.

Sakura masih tidak menggubris Kizashi yang masih mencoba menjelaskan ke putri semata wayangnya itu. Mebuki istrinya pun masih setia duduk di sampingnya dan berusaha mendukungnya. Kizashi menghela napas pelan.

"Saki ... Papa tau Papa salah. Papa tidak membicarakan hal perjodohan ini sebelumnya sama kamu. Tapi Papa ingin kamu mau mengerti sayang. Papa mau tidak mau harus tetap menjodohkan kamu." Kizashi masih menatap Sakura penuh harap. Seolah Sakura akan luluh dan menerima ini semua dengan hati yang dingin. Namun Sakura masih melengos. Enggan menatap kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Sayang ... Mama mohon kamu mau mengerti sayang. Terima perjodohan ini ya, sayang." Kini giliran Mebuki yang membujuk Sakura untuk menyetujui perjodohan sepihak itu. Sakura mulai gelisah. Mana bisa ia menolak permintaan ibunya. Kalau ayahnya masih bisa ia bertahan untuk menolak. Tapi untuk ibunya? Sakura terus mendesah dalam hati. Ia harus tetap pada pendiriannya. Menolak perjodohan itu. Titik.

"Tidak bisa Ma ... Sakura tetap menolak perjodohan itu."

Kizashi dan Mebuki makin kewalahan menghadapi putri mereka satu-satunya itu yang memiliki kekeras kepalaan yang begitu merepotkan. Akhirnya mereka saling berpandangan dan tak lama anggukan samar terlihat dari mereka berdua. Namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena dirinya yang masih membuang muka bersebrangan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tak lama terdengar sebuah isakan kecil yang lama-lama terdengar makin keras. Sakura yang mendengarnya mencelos. Jangan bilang kalau itu ...

"Kamu tega sama Papa dan Mama, Sakura. Apa salahnya kamu menerima permintaan kami. Asal kamu tau sayang, kami hanya ingin segera melihat kamu menikah dan hidup bahagia. Umur kamu sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Dan kamu juga pasti menyadarinya, umur Mama dan Papa sudah tidak muda lagi. Kami ingin bisa menyaksikan pernikahan kamu sebelum kami pergi, nak ..."

Oh great! Apa yang di takutkan Sakura terjadi juga. Mebuki menangis di pelukan Kizashi. Kizashi hanya mengelus punggung istrinya lembut. Mengalirkan sebuah ketenangan. Namun matanya tetap menatap Sakura penuh harapan.

Sakura sedikit demi sedikit menoleh ke arah orangtuanya. Oh shit! Makinya dalam hati. Kenapa aku sampai bisa membuat Mama dan Papa sedih, batin Sakura kini juga ikut menangis menyaksikan ibu kandungnya sendiri sedang menangis sesegukan di pelukan ayahnya.

Sakura mulai goyah. Apa Sakura menyetujui saja perjodohan itu? Yang penting orangtuanya senang dan bisa tersenyum kembali. Tapi ... Hell! Menikah? Di usia semuda ini? Hah! Bahkan Sakura masih berusaha susah payah untuk meningkatkan karirnya menjadi dokter spesialis lebih dan lebih hebat lagi. Dan Sakura tidak mau mimpi yang sudah di rajutnya sedemikian rupa hancur hanya karena terhalangi oleh sebuah pernikahan. Tolong tampar Sakura saat itu juga!

Tapi ... saat Sakura kembali melihat ibunya yang masih menangis pilu di pelukan ayahnya, hati kecilnya terus menyuruhnya untuk segera mengiyakan apa yang di minta oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kalau Sakura tidak merasa cocok, ia bisa segera membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Sakura menghela napas frustasi. Sebuah keputusan sudah diambil oleh Sakura. Keputusan yang akan mengubah takdir seorang Haruno Sakura seratus delapan puluh derajat! Dan Sakura harap ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah. Semoga ... batin Sakura nelangsa.

"Pa ... Ma ... Sakura ..." Sakura diam sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ditariknya napas secara perlahan. "Sakura mau menerima perjodohan itu." Sakura menunduk saat mengucapkan hal itu. Sebuah keputusan besar yang Sakura harap tidak akan menjerumuskannya ke sebuah lubang hitam dan menyedotnya perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggeleng pelan. Segera ia tepis pemikiran negatif itu. Tidak-tidak! Dia harus berpikir positif. Yah, mungkin saja hal itu akan menjadi sebuah takdir yang indah untuknya. Dan Sakura meyakini hal itu.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mendengar jawaban Sakura menerima perjodohan itu langsung berbinar senang.

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih." Mebuki langsung menghambur untuk memeluk anaknya tercinta. Kizashi pun hanya menahan senyumnya yang ingin mengembang. Tanda ia begitu senang mendengar penerimaan Sakura.

"Tenang sayang. Papa jamin kamu akan bahagia dengan perjodohan ini. Terima kasih sayang." Kizahi mengelus kepala Sakura penuh sayang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum penuh keterpaksaan.

_'Ya, apapun akan Sakura lakukan asal Mama dan Papa bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu. Yeah. Apapun. Walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan Sakura. Apapun aku rela...' _batin Sakura sendu.

Disaat Sakura sedang meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh menyedihkan itu, Kizashi dan Mebuki malah menyeringai dalam hati masing-masing. Rencana mereka untuk meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan Sakura akhirnya berhasil. Akhirnya Sakura mau juga untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Kizashi melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih memeluk Sakura. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan di balas tanda oke dari istrinya. Oh sungguh sebuah konspirasi yang sangat licik.

.

_._

_._

Sakura kini hanya diam duduk di atas ranjang queen size-nya. Dirinya menatap kosong ke arah jendela di kamarnya. Tak lama ia meraih ponselnya, dan langsung di ketiknya sebuah nomor yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala.

"Halo." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa cantik?" Balas suara dari seberang telepon sana.

"Inooo ..." Sakura berkata lirih seakan ingin menangis. Ia menelpon sahabatnya itu untuk mencurahkan semua perasaan yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan sendiri itu.

"Loh, elo kenapa, beb?" Ino bertanya dengan nada khawatir mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti menahan tangis. "Lo ada masalah? Cerita sama gue, beb."

"Nooo ... Gue ... hiks gue di jodohin No ..." Isakan Sakura tak tertahankan lagi. Kini ia menangis pelan.

"Apa?! Lo di jodohin Sak? Serius lo?" Teriak Ino kaget. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar respon Ino.

"Gue serius No. Kalo gue becanda gak mungkin gue nelpon lo sambil nangis gini."

"Uh, okay. Sorry ya beb," ucapan Ino agak merasa bersalah. "Yaudah ceritain detailnya ke gue."

Sakura mengangguk walaupun ia tau Ino tidak akan melihatnya. Dan Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya dari saat daddynya memberi tau kalau Sakura di jodohkan sampai ia akhirnya menerimanya walau terpaksa.

"Gitu No. Menurut lo, keputusan gue tepat gak?" Tanya Sakura saat ia sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Di seberang sana Ino tak menjawab. Tak lama suara Ino kembali terdengar. "Gini ya beb, kalo menurut gue sih keputusan lo gak sepenuhnya salah, itu kembali lagi kepada elo yang bakal nanti menjalaninya. Gue setuju sama lo yang nerima perjodohan itu supaya bokap nyokap lo gak sedih. Tapi gue cuman takut lo belom siap mental aja sih beb."

Sakura mendengar ucapan Ino tanpa di bantah sedikitpun. Sakura diam, mencerna kalimat Ino.

"Gitu ya, No?" Sakura masih kurang yakin.

"Tapi kalo kata gue sih, emang lo harus terima aja beb. Lo kan juga lagi jomblo. Sebenernya ya, gue kasian ngeliat elo. Cuma karir aja terus yang lo kejar. Sedangkan untuk urusan asmara lo terlalu gak peduli. Ya menurut gue kenapa gak lo coba aja, siapa tau calon suami lo itu ganteng. Kan gak rugi juga tuh, hehe."

Sakura yang tadinya sedih dan masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya itu langsung berhenti dan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Duh, masih sempet ya lo mikir ke arah situ. Gak tau sahabatnya lagi bingung apa." Ino terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Ya abis, mau gimana lagi cantik. Masa lo mau terus meratapi nasib sial lo itu. Mending lo nikmatin aja. Siapa tau sebenernya ini tuh, takdir indah yang di kasih Tuhan, tapi sayangnya diawali dengan jalan yang agak belok-belok gitu ..." Ino tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Inooo ... jangan becanda terus kenapa." Sakura merengek.

"Haha. Udah deh beb, lo gak usah mikirin terlalu pusing. Enjoy aja sih. Nikmatin aja dulu."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Sahabatnya itu memang orang yang easy-going, yang gak mau terlalu musingin sesuatu sampai begitunya. Motto hidupnya itu, 'Apapun masalahnya, harus dipikirkan secara positif. Dan tentunya nikmatin aja dulu.' Ck, motto gak jelas! Pikir Sakura.

"Huft, yaudah deh, gue terima saran lo. Dari pada gue bingung dan mikirin sampe bikin rambut gue botak dan akhirnya gak nemu titik terang, mending gue nikmatin aja dulu ya. Juga gak mungkin lah orang tua gue memberikan gue sesuatu yang gak baik buat gue. Iya kan?"

"Nah, itu pinter," jawab Ino. "Yaudah beb, mending lo tidur sana. Udah malem nih, besok emang gak ada shift?"

"Besok gue shift siang. Yaudah, thanks ya udah dengerin curhatan gue. Lo emang sahabat gue paling cantik!"

"Haha, baru nyadar emang? Oke, gue tutup ya beb. Bye."

"Oke, bye."

Lalu sambungan terputus. Kini Sakura menatap ponselnya yang barusan digunakannya untuk curhat ke Ino.

'Ya mungkin emang gak ada salahnya gue nerima perjodohan ini. Gue yakin Papa sama Mama pasti akan memberikan gue yang terbaik,' Sakura lalu melihat ke jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 23.15 rupanya. 'Sudah malam, sebaiknya harus istirahat.'

Dan akhirnya Sakura pun membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan segera menarik selimut sampai dagu. Yah, semoga esok hari lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sapa Mebuki pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Dirinya sedang sibuk di dapur, membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi Ma," balas Sakura dengan senyuman kecil. "Papa mana?" Sakura melirik ke arah meja makan yang masih kosong. Biasanya daddynya itu sudah duduk sambil membaca koran dan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula buatan mommynya.

Mebuki menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Masih di kamar sayang." Mebuki lalu menata piring dan roti panggang yang sudah disiapkannya ke atas meja makan.

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. Lalu ia pun duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempatinya. Tak lama Kizashi datang dengan ponsel yang sibuk di telinganya dan terlihat sedang berbicara sesuatu.

"Ya, Fugaku. Aku mengerti. Baiklah." Dan setelah itu Kizashi memutuskan panggilan dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantungnya.

"Pagi, Pa." Sapa Sakura.

"Oh, pagi putri manisku." Balas Kizashi. Lalu ia duduk di kursi dan tak lama Mebuki menyusul, dan mereka pun memulai sarapan paginya.

Setelah selesai, mereka tak langsung beranjak dari meja makan. Sakura menatap ayahnya.

"Tadi telepon dari siapa pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Sakura.

Kizashi melirik putrinya. "Tadi keluarga Om Fugaku menelepon Papa. Katanya besok mereka akan datang ke rumah untuk makan malam."

"Om Fugaku itu siapa?"

"Dia ayah dari calon suami kamu, sayang. Keluarga Uchiha." Jawab Kizashi.

Seketika Sakura diam. Lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Ma, Pa. Apa perjodohan itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap Sakura bingung. "Tentu saja sayang." Jawab Mebuki.

Sakura diam beberapa saat. "Kalau boleh tau, apa alasan dibalik perjodohan ini, Pa? Kan tidak mungkin kalian tiba-tiba langsung menjodohkanku seperti ini."

Kizashi menghela napas. Dan di tatapnya Sakura dengan penuh rasa menyesal. "Sebenarnya perjodohan kamu itu adalah sebuah janji Opa kamu dan sahabatnya."

Sakura sempat kaget, namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. "Opa? Opa kan sudah meninggal." Ucap Sakura. Kizashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terus?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Setau Papa, Opa Hashirama mempunyai sahabat baik yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Dan mereka berjanji akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh dengan menjodohkan keturunan mereka masing-masing. Dan kamu lah yang dipilih untuk melaksanakan janji itu."

Sakura menghela napas sambil mengangguk lemas. "Oh, gitu." Ucap Sakura tak bersemangat.

"Mama mohon kamu jangan berubah pikiran untuk menolak perjodohan ini ya, sayang." Mebuki menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku gak akan berubah pikiran kok, Ma. Yah, seenggaknya aku tau alasan sebenarnya dibalik perjodohan aku. Dan karena aku sudah menerima hal ini, aku akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah aku putuskan."

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sulit, sedangkan Mebuki memandang putrinya haru.

"Kamu memang anak kebanggaan kami, nak." Ucap Kizashi, dan Mebuki membelai surai merah muda putrinya lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Oh, ya, Pa. Siapa nama laki-laki yang akan di jodohkan sama aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Kizashi.

.

.

.

_To_ _be continue..._

**Kumachi's talk.**

Hai semuanya. Apa kabar? Baik kan ;)

Aku balik lagi dengan membawa cerita baru nih. Dan rencananya aku mau menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga SasuSaku. Hehe entah kenapa aku lagi seneng banget sama kehidupan rumah tangga yang so sweet gitu. Dan akhirnya aku buat cerita ini.

Aku gak mau ribet bikin SasuSaku yang susah payah menolak perjodohan tapi ujung2nya lope-lopean juga haha. Mending dari awal udah ku kasih jalan mulus hihi. Makanya mungkin tentang perjodohan itu cuma aku bikin singkat aja, supaya aku bisa langsung fokus sama pernikahan SasuSaku. Aku akui alurnya lumayan cepat hehe.

Dan seperti judulnya, aku cuma akan menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang manis setelah menikah. Paling kalau ada konflik gak akan ekstrim. Dikit doang paling hehe.

Oke, maaf jadi kebanyakan cuap-cuap gak penting. Ditunggu review dari kalian semua ya.

Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Sweet Marriage by Kumada Chiyu.

.

Warning! Bahasa tidak baku, dan lumayan gaul gitu XD Juga fic ini lebih menekankan genre Romance-Humor-Family. Jadi, kalau mau yg drama-drama atau hurt-hurt gimanaaaaa gitu, jangan protes dan di sarankan gak usah dibaca. Cerita sudah diatur sama yg bikin :P hehe.

DILARANG COPAS, YA :) dan silahkan membaca.

Kalau gak suka jangan dibaca ya...

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok.**

.

.

.

"Masuk."

**Cklek**.

"Yo. Selamat pagi my brother."

Sebuah sapaan hangat masuk ke telinga Uchiha Sasuke yang masih serius berkutat di depan laptopnya di meja kerjanya. Alisnya mengerut heran mendengar suara yang ia tahu milik siapa tanpa harus melihat sosoknya.

"Ada apa?" Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Yeah, setidaknya balaslah sapaanku lebih dulu, my little brother." Itachi merengut kecil membalas jawaban sang adik yang begitu to the point.

"Sudahlah Itachi, aku sedang sibuk," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi yang berdiri di hadapannya namun masih terhalang oleh meja kerjanya. "Ada apa?"

Itachi masih mencibir sifat tak sabaran adik satu-satunya itu. Namun segera ia menyingkirkan hal itu, dan segera fokus memberi tau maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya ia mengunjungi ruangan adiknya.

"Ayah dan kakek ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam, Sasuke. Sekalian Ibu katanya sudah sangat merindukanmu sebab seminggu ini kau tak pulang ke rumah karena sifat workaholik mu itu." Itachi lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke mendecih kecil.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi sudah menduga apa yang akan di katakan adiknya itu. "Ayolah. Kalau begitu, demi ibu kau harus pulang malam ini. Kau tidak kasihan padanya yang sudah sangat merindukanmu itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Memang ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sebab ia harus mengawasi secara penuh urusan proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke selalu pulang ke apartemennya. _Yah, aku juga sedikit merindukan ibu, _pikir Sasuke.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Yah urusan kakek dan ayahnya hanya tambahan saja.

"Hn. Bilang pada ibu hari ini aku pulang ke rumah," Sasuke kembali menghadap laptopnya. "Sudah kan, hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kau bisa keluar kalau begitu."

Itachi merengut kesal melihat sikap kurang ajar Sasuke, juga mendengar usiran tidak halus adiknya kepadanya barusan. Itachi langsung bangkit. Namun ia malah menyodorkan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke. Dan-

_Tuk_.

-segera di sentilnya dahi sang adik. Sasuke hanya mengaduh pelan.

"Makanya, lain kali sopan sedikit terhadapku, Sasuke. Ingat, aku ini kakakmu, my lil bro."

Itachi lalu tertawa kecil dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja adiknya. Sasuke hanya mendecih tak suka.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di halaman rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Segera di lepasnya seatbelt dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam ruang tamu.

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mendekatinya. Dan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman penuh sayang di kedua pipinya menyambutnya. Sasuke mengerang sebal dan protes dengan sebuah suara _'Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, stop it'_. Ternyata sang ibu sudah tidak sabar menyambut kepulangan anak bungsunya yang tersayang. Dan tentunya mengabaikan protes anaknya yang tetap ia lihat sebagai my sweet boy forever, walau umurnya sudah dua puluh enam tahun.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Ayo kita makan malam dulu."

Mikoto langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju meja makan. Sasuke hanya pasrah mengikuti ibunya. Dan terlihatlah di meja makan keluarga besar itu sebagian besar sudah tersedia berbagai olahan masakan kesukaan Sasuke. Oh sungguh ibu yang pengertian. Sasuke memandang penuh rasa lapar.

Sasuke segera menuju kursinya yang berada di sebelah kanan kursi kedua di samping kakaknya yang sudah ada di sana. Sang kakek ternyata juga sudah duduk di kursi tunggalnya itu. Begitupun sang ayah yang duduk di sebelah kiri sang kakek dikuti sang ibu disebelah ayahnya.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat dan mengikuti aturam table maner. Yeah, keluarga Uchiha itu memang kental dengan aturan ketatnya yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan. Setelah selesai, mereka tidak langsung beranjak pergi. Dan sepertinya ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan.

Dehaman sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku membuka percakapan di antara mereka setelah sebelumnya hening melanda. "Sasuke. Ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan kepadamu."

Sasuke melirik ayahnya. "Apa itu ayah?"

Fugaku sempat menatap Madara sesaat, dan sebuah anggukan samar menjadi kode utuk Fugaku melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah dan Kakek sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Dan kami sudah berunding dan kami menyetujui hal itu."

Sasuke menatap bingung. "Memutuskan apa ayah?"

Sekali lagi Fugaku berdeham menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya. "Sasuke, kamu akan kami jodohkan."

Sasuke melotot. Bagai di sambar petir siang hari (padahal saat itu sudah malam), Sasuke menatap tak percaya apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya barusan.

"Apa?! Perjodohan? Apa-apaan itu. Aku menolak!"

Itachi menepuk pelan bahu adiknya. "Tenanglah."

Sasuke lalu langsung menghirup napas banyak untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Setelah mulai tenang, Sasuke menatap Fugaku dan Madara. "Bisa tolong jelaskan ini semua?"

Fugaku menghela napas. "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, anakku. Kau akan kami jodohkan."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba, yah." Sasuke masih menolak.

"Ini bukan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Aku sudah merencanakan perjodohan ini dengan sahabat kakek jauh sebelum kau ada. Ini janji sehidup semati kami. Bahwa kami akan menjodohkan cucu kami kelak ketika mereka sudah cukup umur. Dan sekaranglah saatnya," Madara menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan melirik reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam datar walau Madara tau tangan Sasuke mengepal menahan emosi. "Seharusnya sejak kau sudah berumur tujuh belas dan aku bisa langsung menjodohkanmu, tapi aku ingin memberimu sedikit waktu lagi untuk merasakan kebebasan, cucuku."

Penjelasan Madara membuat Sasuke menatap horor. "Kan masih ada Kak Itachi, kek."

Madara menggeleng. "Perbedaan umur kakakmu dan gadis yang akan di jodohkan cukup terlampau jauh. Sedangkan dibanding denganmu, umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun. Dan jangan kau lupa, Itachi sudah bertunangan."

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Siaaalll! Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya. Shit!

Seluruh anggota keluarganya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Terutama sang kakek. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

_'Kakek yang berjanji, aku yang kena sial. Fuck!' _Batin Sasuke geram.

Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya yang masih terdiam. "Sasuke. Kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Tentu saja jawabannya jelas tidak, bu! Jawab Sasuke frustasi dalam hati. Tapi mana berani ia menyuarakan hal itu. Bisa jantungan Mikoto mendengar Sasuke membentaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah mikoto. "Tak apa-apa, bu."

Mikoto menghela napas lega. Dikiranya Sasuke kenapa-napa saking shocknya mendengar perjodohannya yang begitu dadakan. Ah, andai Mikoto tau bahwa apa yang di khawatirkannya itu benar seperti apa yang di rasakan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ibu ingin kamu menerimanya Sasuke. Ibu sudah melihat bagaimana gadis itu. Dia sangat cantik dan sempurna untukmu, nak."

Mikoto berkata dengan wajah yang penuh sumringah. Sasuke meringis melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah ibunya itu. Mana tega Sasuke menghancurkan kebahagiaan ibunya itu. Dan mana berani juga ia menentang keputusan ayahnya dan membuat Madara merasa kecewa jika ia menolak perjodohan ini.

Haaahh, Sasuke dilema.

Sasuke masih diam memikirkan apa yang harus di perbuatnya. Terima kah? Atau tolak saja? Sasuke mengacak rambutnya bingung. Yang manapun, itu semua membuatnya bingung.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus sampai Sasuke harus menolak perjodohan ini mati-matian sih. Secara, kekasih saja tidak ada. Dari dulu juga tidak pernah pacaran. Sebab yang ada di pikirannya dari dulu itu cuma belajar yang pinter biar jadi orang sukses. Urusan wanita sih, bisa belakangan. Kalau sukses, pasti nanti banyak cewek yang antri kok. Tapi, karena prinsip hidupnya itu, Sasuke bener-bener mengabaikan apa yang di namakan perempuan. Bahkan sampai ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu gay. What the hell! Mati aja sana yang nyebarin gosip murahan itu, desis Sasuke dalam hati.

Tapi ... seandainya Sasuke menerima perjodohan itu, otomatis segala gosip miring tentang dirinya langsung terpatahkan. Lah dianya aja dijodohin sama cewek kok. Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Mungkin, menerima perjodohan ini gak ada ruginya. Malah untung besar-besaran. Juga, kata ibunya gadis yang di jodohkan sama Sasuke itu cantik. Dan Sasuke tak pernah meragukan standar kualitas yang dimiliki ibunya. Kalau ibunya bilang cantik, pasti cantik banget. Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima perjodohan ini."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Mikoto memekik senang. Fugaku dan Madara hanya tersenyum simpul. Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Siapa nama gadis yang di jodohkan sama aku, yah?"

"Namanya... Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

Sasuke memainkan ponsel sentuhnya dengan lihai di tangannya. Dirinya menatap datar serentetan rak buku yang berjejer rapih dengan koleksi buku berbau bisnis yang digemarinya. Dirinya kini berada di ruangan kerja khusus miliknya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke duduk diam di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman.

Tak lama ia berhenti memainkan ponsel yang sedari tadi di putarnya itu. Dan langsung ia buka kunci dan segera mengetik kata sandi yang melindungi konten ponselnya itu. Setelah terbuka ia sentuh icon kontak dan segera di ketiknya, 'Kakashi Hatake'. Setelah ketemu ia sentuh icon dial.

Detik pertama ia masih mendengar nada sambung. Hingga detik ke lima belas sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Halo,"

"Hn. Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ada apa Sasuke. Tak biasanya kau menelponku malam-malam begini. Ada hal penting?" Kakashi bertanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kalau sudah tau tak usah banyak bicara."

"Cih, aku hanya bertanya, sialan." Maki Kakashi di seberang sana.

"Hn, sudahlah. Aku ingin memintamu mencari informasi seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno, lengkap." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali. Cepat kau cari informasinya. Kutunggu secepatnya. Sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke mutlak. Kakashi hanya menghela napas jengkel.

"Ahh... baiklah-baiklah. Dasar pria egois nan menyebalkan kau."

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Dan Sasuke pasti tau sekali jika saat ini Kakashi pasti sedang mengutuk dan menyumpah nyerapahi dirinya karena memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati.

Sasuke masih penasaran dengan rupa gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencari tau info sedikit tentang siapa yang akan dijodohkan oleh kakek dan keluarganya itu. Siapa tau Sasuke tak merasa cocok walaupun ia tak meragukan selera ibunya.

Lama ia menunggu Kakashi menghubunginya untuk memberikan info tentang calon tunangannya itu. Sampai lima belas menit kemudian, suara ponselnya berbunyi. Ah, Kakashi menelponnya.

"Hn."

"Sudah kukirim ke emailmu info tentang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno, tuan muda Uchiha sialan." Jelas Kakashi sedikit jengkel. Namun Sasuke tak ambil peduli.

"Heh, terima kasih atas kerjamu yang sangat lambat, tuan malas hidup." Sindir Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar bedebah, Sasuke." Umpat Kakashi.

"Terima kasih pujianmu. Ya sudah, bye."

Kembali Sasuke memutuskan lebih dulu. Dan kini ia memastikan pasti Kakashi sedang membanting ponselnya kencang iarena kesal. Hah, siapa peduli.

Kini ia sedang membaca seluruh data seorang Sakura Haruno yang barusan dikirim Kakashi. Ia membaca setiap kata yang tertera dengan detail. Heh, tidak buruk juga. Ternyata dia seorang dokter spesialis, pikir Sasuke dan sesekali mengangguk pelan. Dan saat ia melihat foto-foto sang empunya biodata, Sasuke menyeringai senang.

'Heh, selera ibu memang tak perlu kuragukan. Cukup cantik juga. Lagipula ia memiliki bibir dan bokong yang seksi. Menarik.' Sasuke tersenyum sambil tetap mengamati foto di lembaran biodata Sakura di ponselnya.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik aku menerima perjodohan ini." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

_To be continue..._

Kumachi's talk.

Untuk pertama kali, aku mengucapkan terima kasih ya untuk semua review, follow dan fav. Maaf gak bisa di bales satu2 T^T tapi tetep aku hargai kok hehe.

Oh, ya, kayaknya banyak yg salah paham di chap awal ya, hihi. Maksud aku di talk di chap1 yg bilang gak akan ada konflik, bukannya bener2 gak ada konfliknya -_- ada, tapi paling hanya konflik kecil yang gak akan memakan berchapter-chapter sampai penyelesaian. Iuh, itumah bikin cepet bosen. Yah, konfliknya yg pasti ringan dan berhubungan dengan pasangan yg menikah karena perjodohan. Ya you know what i mean.

Dan karena mereka langsung nikah, so pasti belum pacaran dan mesra-mesraan kan? Dan disitu aku ingin full of fluffyness in everything moment SasuSaku in this fic. Lagi bahagia banget SasuSaku akhirnya jadi Canon. Aaaa!

Baca juga fic aku yg judulnya our happy ending, disana ada si Salada-chan loh. #promosi terselubung.

Makanya yaaaaa gitu deh. Ku harap sih, reader tau maksud aku apa haha. Kalo gak tau yaudah gapapa. Makanya terus baca biar ngerti ya ;) #promositerselubunglagi

Oh, ya, untuk lemon... emmm... kuusahain ada deh XD tapi gak tau hot atau engga, this is my first time I made fanfic M-rating. Dan ada di chapter berapa, stay tune aja lah ya. #lagilagipromositerselubung.

Oke! Ditunggu reviewnya ya :)


End file.
